Une autre année : Douze autres mois, encore plus de possibilités !
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Une nouvelle année pour Derek et Stiles où il peut se passer encore plus de choses ! Surtout que maintenant les deux partis sont d'accord !
1. janvier: Ne perds pas tes nouvelles clés

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le fameux OS du mois de janvier2016 ! Cette fois je n'ai pas oublié ! =D**

 **Toujours du romantisme entre ces deux-là et de l'amour !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **janvier : Ne perds pas tes nouvelles clés !**

Un mois pile qu'il avait emménagé avec son loup garou. Et tout c'était extrêmement bien passé. Il avait bien évidemment installé ses affaires partout dans l'appartement au grand damne de Derek qui voyait des affaires traîner un peu dans chaque endroit du loft.

Mais Stiles lui était heureux de rentrer chaque soir de son nouveau travail. En fait il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'avoir enfin son diplôme, de travailler dans un endroit génial et surtout de rentrer chez « eux ».

Surtout que le brun avait orchestré de grands travaux ! A présent le loft possédait des pièces bien définies. Des tableaux et photos étaient accrochés aux différents murs pour donner un peu plus de gaieté à l'endroit.

Le salon était composé de plusieurs grands canapés. Selon Derek c'était pour les soirées avec leurs amis histoire que tout le monde ne se retrouve pas assis par terre !

Enfin Stiles avait vite vu une autre utilisation de ces canapés et avait su convaincre son petit ami. Sauf que la dernière fois que Scott avait pu venir passer l'après-midi, Derek et lui s'étaient lancés de grands sourires sous l'œil incompris de ce dernier.

Leur chambre, elle se trouvait à l'étage et Derek l'avait fait repeindre dans tes tons un peu plus chauds que le gris délavé version entrepôt. Et surtout il avait acheté une armoire et une commode beaucoup plus grande !

En fait la seule pièce qui était bien à l'origine était la salle de bain avec la baignoire. Il adorait les baignoires plus que tout au monde.

Par contre il y avait bien une pièce dans laquelle il n'avait presque jamais mis les pieds : la cuisine...

Derek et lui achetaient quasiment tout le temps à emporter quand ils rentraient de leurs travails respectifs. Il avait bien eu l'idée de préparer une fois le petit déjeuner pour Derek sauf que ça c'était fini par un petit déjeuner crapuleux... et il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette cuisine...

Faudrait qu'il comprenne d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce.

Enfin là en attendant il avait l'air d'un abruti à regarder la porte d'entrée du loft, complètement dépité par la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis. Et le pire c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois mais la cinquième fois en un mois de temps.

C'était la loose totale…

Baissant la tête, il refit le chemin en sens inverse et se dit qu'il devrait mieux attendre en bas du bâtiment, devant les marches, l'air frais ne le dérangeant pas. Il s'assit sur les premières marches, posant ses bras sur ses genoux, calant sa tête entre.

Il devait absolument trouver une solution pour arrêter de se retrouver dans une telle situation à chaque fois ! D'accord Derek ne lui reprochait rien mais quand même ! Il pourrait être vexé à force ! Soit c'était un accident… mais trop récurrent à son goût.

ll se mordit la lèvre, gémissant de contrariété. En plus il ne savait même pas où pouvait se trouver ce qu'il avait besoin en ce moment. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda l'heure. Cela devrait aller, le loup n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas la nocturne en ce moment, sinon il était bon pour soit aller chez son père pour attendre et cette option il l'avait utilisé pour la deuxième fois et le sheriff s'était un peu moqué de lui avant de le consoler.

La première fois, Derek était arrivé rapidement à peine quinze minutes après lui. Par contre lors de la troisième fois, il avait dû rejoindre son petit ami à son travail car il finissait seulement plusieurs heures après lui.

A vrai dire la quatrième fois il avait pu échapper à l'attente, il avait été faire des courses et avait croisé Scott sur le chemin du retour donc ils avaient papoté plusieurs minutes et quand il était arrivé, Derek était déjà rentré. Et c'est là qu'il avait vu son oubli sur le meuble de l'entrée.

Mais là… pour la cinquième fois il ne pouvait plus éviter son compagnon et devait lui avouer la vérité.

Encore plus dépité à repenser à tout cela, il souffla, cachant encore plus sa tête entre ses bras.

\- Stiles ?

\- Derek ! _Gémit le châtain en se relevant d'un coup et se précipitant dans l'étreinte de son amant._

Le brun le réceptionna sans problème, un sourire aux lèvres. Il l'entoura de ses bras et embrassa chastement son front, attendant que le cœur de Stiles se calme.

\- Stiles ?

\- Je te promets c'est pas ma faute ! D'accord c'est pas la première fois mais tu sais bien que je suis tête en l'air ! Oui je sais c'est pas une excuse mais promis je vais faire un effort pour y penser à chaque fois ! Je suis vraiment le pire copain du monde quoi… On vit ensemble depuis à peine un mois et j'arrête pas de faire la boulette de…

\- Hey hey calme-toi. _Le rassura Derek en relevant son menton pour lui faire face._

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? _S'intrigua le plus jeune._

\- Parce que tu pars toujours dans des monologues farfelus.

\- Même pas vrai. _Bouda faussement Stiles_.

\- Si si. Mais t'es trop mignon.

\- Hein ?

Stiles s'écarta vivement de son compagnon, totalement intrigué par son comportement. D'accord Derek était romantique, un peu guimauve parfois mais le voir aussi souriant face à cette situation lui faisait trop travailler le cerveau !

Il le vit passer ses mains derrière son cou, cherchant à détacher quelque chose. Ce n'est seulement quand il le vit passer sa chaîne en argent face à lui et sortir l'objet de l'oubli de sa poche qu'il comprit. Il passa la chaîne dans le petit trou de l'objet métallique et s'approcha doucement de lui, lui accrochant la chaîne autour de son propre cou.

\- Comme ça, ça t'évitera de toujours laisser ta clé sur le meuble de l'entrée. _Sourit le loup._

Le plus jeune papillonna des yeux avant de se recaler un grand coup contre le torse de son petit ami.

Derek était décidément le plus génial des amants.

* * *

Chu chu


	2. février : Ménage ta santé !

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le fameux OS du mois de février !**

 **Et comme demain soir je serais absente, je publie un jour avant =)**

 **Toujours du romantisme entre ces deux-là et de l'amour ah et un peu de microbes aussi !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Sasunaruchan : Oui ils sont toujours autant adorables ! Contente de te retrouver pour la suite de leur aventure =) Merci pour la review !_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **février : Ménage ta santé !**

Roulé en boule sous la couverture duveteuse et chaude, il ne bougeait plus. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie, non simplement qu'avec toutes les courbatures dont son corps faisait preuve il n'y arrivait pas.

Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait rien vu venir, tout était parti de ce matin lorsqu'il avait voulu se lever.

Frissonnant à cause de la fièvre montante, il raffermit sa prise sur la couverture non sans émettre un gémissement de douleur et de contrariété. Lui qui avait prévu une fin de soirée sympathique car c'était la Saint Valentin, tout était foutu. Il voulait faire une surprise à son loup et maintenant il se retrouvait coincé sous une couche épaisse de tissus et de coton à cause d'une foutue grippe !

Pas juste.

Il grommela plusieurs minutes avant qu'une série d'éternuements ne vienne le prendre. Il réussit à tendre la main vers la boîte de mouchoirs sur sa table de chevet non sans se plaindre des douleurs et se moucha encore et encore. A cause de la fièvre, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il les essuya d'un revers de main frustré de se retrouver dans un état pareil.

Heureusement il avait pu prévenir un de ses collègues au travail de son état en se disant que cela passerait sans doute dans la journée. Sauf qu'à présent c'était le début de l'après-midi et que son état avait empiré et sa fièvre augmentée.

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen pour se lever et se foutre sous la douche pour au moins essayer de faire tomber la fièvre. Dans des gestes lents, il souleva la couverture et réussit à se lever dans d'atroces grimaces et se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il alluma l'eau et retira comme il le pu son tee-shirt et son pantalon.

Une fois sous la douche, il se cala comme il faut, se soutenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. L'eau lui fit un bien fou calmant quelques une de ses courbatures, lui permettant déjà de plier correctement ses bras. Pour ses cuisses c'était encore une autre affaire.

S'extrayant de la douche il s'essuya et retourna dans la chambre, prenant au passage d'autres affaires.

Il se recoucha, veillant à ce que la boîte de mouchoirs soit plus près et rabattit la couverture jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose pour pouvoir se reposer. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, gémissant de temps en temps sans se rendre compte que le sommeil l'emportait.

 **oooOOOooo**

Il papillonna des yeux sentant un corps chaud tout contre lui et une main fraîche sur son front.

Que se passait-il ?

La vision encore floue, il voulut se tourner face à la présence et demander ce qu'il se passait mais seul un petit cri de douleur sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

\- Shhttt. Doucement la fièvre commence à tomber.

\- De...Derek ? _Réalisa Stiles en ouvrant finalement les yeux._

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

Stiles fit une petit moue, contrarié par la question de son amant. Il ne l'avait pas appelé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à la base c'était la saint valentin, qu'il voulait lui faire une surprise et surtout qu'il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ce fichu rhume-devenu grippe...

Voyant la mine attristé de son compagnon, le brun se pencha en avant et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche Stiles.

\- Hm.

\- Tu as appelé le médecin ?

Là, le regard du plus jeune se fit fuyant. Non il n'avait pas appelé le médecin, vu qu'il pensait que tout irait pour le mieux d'ici le soir.

\- Stiles...

\- Là c'est un reproche ? _Demande le châtain en tentant de se relever mais en vain._

\- Oui. _Affirma le loup en reposant sa main sur son front._

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Je tente de faire baisser ta fièvre.

\- Tu vas me guérir ? _S'enthousiasma Stiles, les yeux brillants par la fièvre._

Derek eut un petit sourire et passa son autre main contre une de ses joues, la caressant.

\- Non bébé. Je peux seulement prendre la douleur et un peu de ta fièvre.

\- C'est pas juste. _Répondit-il avant qu'une autre série d'éternuements ne le prenne._

Le loup retira sa main et se rendit dans la salle de bain, revenant quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite bassine et une serviette dans les mains. Stiles observa tous ses gestes; totalement amoureux de voir son amant s'occuper de lui. La serviette froide et humide lui fit un bien fou et il allait pour se rendormir quand il entendit la voix de Derek parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui à cette adresse exactement. D'ici une heure ? D'accord je vous attends. Merci.

\- A qui tu parles ? _Marmonna Stiles._

\- Au médecin. Il va venir t'examiner et te donner les médicaments qu'il faut.

\- Je veux pas.

\- Stiles...

\- Non mais... on devait passer la Saint Valentin en amoureux ! Pas avec le médecin et pis...

Il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, un nouvel éternuement la finissant à sa place. Boudeur, Stiles se tourna sur le côté, rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

Plutôt amusé, Derek ne s'en formalisa pas et se coucha doucement à ses côtés, le faisant bouger lentement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Immédiatement, Stiles se blottit contre lui, le nez collé contre le cou de son loup.

\- Promis on refera une Saint Valentin rien que tous les deux.

Le châtain sourit contre son corps et ferma progressivement les yeux s'endormant contre son amant avec l'idée qu'ils allaient pouvoir fêter convenablement et à sa façon la fête des amoureux !

* * *

Chu chu


	3. mars : Fais moi une petite place

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le fameux OS du mois de mars ! Bon avoir un jour férié m'a complètement chamboulé car hier je me croyais lundi...**

 **Ce mois-ci de la tendresse et un petit moment entre amoureux !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Sasunaruchan : Nyuuh ! Vouii on les adore trop c'est pour ça ! =D Merci pour ta review !_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **mars : Fais moi une petite place**

Ereinté, il déposa son sac dans l'entrée avant d'enlever ses chaussures, ses pieds appréciant le contact frais du sol.

D'un soupir las, il se dirigea vers le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Complètement avachi, il resta plusieurs minutes savourant le silence qui régnait dans le loft. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas normal. Derek aurait dû être là bien avant lui. Alors pourquoi ce grand silence était-il plus présent que son amant lui-même ?

Avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait de sa journée, il se leva du canapé, non sans pousser un petit gémissement de douleur. Il haïssait plus que tout les courbatures. Et après sa grippe du mois dernier, le voilà maintenant avec des courbatures dues à son travail.

Il adorait son travail mais peut-être qu'être penché sur mon microscope toute une journée ainsi n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Même s'il savait que Derek pouvait lui faire le meilleur massage de sa vie.

Ce qu'il avait déjà fait une fois et Stiles s'en souvenait encore. Sentant ses mains remontant le long de son dos, de ses lombaires jusqu'à ses omoplates, appuyant exactement comme il fallait pour détendre tous ses muscles…

Un gémissement résonna dans sa gorge et il secoua la tête, revenant un peu sur terre. Ce qui le ramena à se demander où était Derek ?

D'accord, ils ne se rendaient aucun compte à savoir les faits et gestes de l'autre mais le fait est que ce matin Derek lui avait proposé de faire le dîner.

Et Derek tenait toujours sa parole surtout quand il s'agissait de cuisiner. Son amant était un dieu en cuisine et pas qu'en cuisine d'ailleurs...

Donc soit quelque chose clochait, soit il était seul au loft. Et tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'il préférait largement être pour le second choix. Néanmoins, il se décida à vérifier les pièces une par une. Ce qui allait être très rapide.

Entre la grande pièce principale et la cuisine, il ne lui restait plus que la chambre et la salle de bain.

Et les toilettes mais il doutait que n'importe quel voleur ou créature surnaturelle irait l'idée d'aller se cacher dans ce petit espace. Pris d'un doute, il se dirigea en premier vers l'endroit. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et fut soulagée quand il y découvrit ses toilettes. Intactes.

Rassuré, même si de toute manière il aurait botté les fesses à n'importe qui se trouvant derrière cette porte, il continua sa petite vérification. Et toujours personne dans la chambre.

Bizarre.

A moins que ?

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et aperçut enfin son loup totalement allongé dans la baignoire, l'eau le recouvrant jusqu'à mi-torse, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, dormant surement.

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage du châtain, son amant était absolument adorable dans cette position. Sans attendre son reste, il s'approcha de la baignoire et s'assit sur le rebord, une de ses mains venant caresser tendrement la tête de Derek.

Il était bien content de le voir détendu. Stiles se mordit la lèvre tenté par la vision du loup. Sa main commença à descendre légèrement vers le bord de la baignoire et il se saisit de la fleur de douche. Il l'a trempa dans l'eau et délicatement se mit à caresser une épaule musclée.

Continuant prudemment son avancée il se pencha un peu plus en avant et refit la même chose à la deuxième épaule puis descendit sur le haut du torse. Il émit un petit rire quand il vit le visage de son amant.

Ce dernier gémit de bien-être et cligna des yeux puis les ouvrit entièrement apercevant son amant près de lui.

Le voyant réveillé, Stiles reposa la fleur de douche et se leva commençant à se déshabiller sous les yeux gourmands du brun. Doucement il se glissa dans la baignoire, à cheval sur Derek qui le réceptionna dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. _Lui répondit bêtement Stiles en gloussant et l'embrassant en même temps._

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

\- J'ai vu. Tu es fatigué ?

\- Plus maintenant. _Affirma Derek en déposant des baisers sur son épaule._

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, les mains du plus jeune descendant sous l'eau pour toucher la peau chaude et tentante. Le brun rit contre ses lèvres et descendit lui aussi les siennes attrapant les fesses rondes à sa portée.

\- Eeeh !

\- Hm ?

\- Tu es très entreprenant Derek Hale.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie rejoint mon copain dans son bain.

Stiles pouffa et s'allongea plus confortablement contre le torse du loup, profitant pleinement de ce bain à deux tandis que Derek déposait un dernier baiser sur son crâne et refermait ses yeux l'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

Et il se disait même qu'ils devraient faire ça plus souvent.

* * *

Chu chu


	4. avril : Soirée Tranquille !

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le fameux OS du mois d'avril !**

 **Alors j'ai pas vu le mois d'avril passer ! 0_0 Donc cela explique mon retard de 2 jours ! Sorry Sorry !**

 **Dans cet OS des câlins et de l'humour !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Sasunaruchan : Nyuuh !Je les croquerai bien tellement ils sont mignons ! Merci pour la review_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **avril : Soirée Tranquille !**

Qu'est ce qu'il était bien là, confortablement installé sur le canapé, pressé contre une masse chaude et des petits chatouillements sur sa nuque se propageant jusqu'à ses reins.

Il frotta sa tête contre une matière duveteuse et s'appuya un peu plus sur la masse. Les chatouillements au creux de sa nuque s'arrêtèrent au profit de caresses au niveau de son ventre.

Il était à deux doigts de ronronner et de s'endormir.

Un léger baiser se déposa sur son crâne et il ronronna carrément.

Il adorait vraiment les soirées au calme comme ça à se faire dorloter. De toute manière Derek n'avait pas vraiment le choix de le dorloter vu qu'il s'installait à chaque fois à moitié sur lui sur le canapé, ramassant au passage la couverture.

Et pis le loup garou ne disait jamais rien. Stiles en était sur : le jour où il arrêtait de faire ça, Derek se mettrait de lui même près de lui. Son loup était perdu sans lui ! Un petit rire le prit à cette pensée faisant hausser les sourcils au brun qui se pencha pour voir ce qui arrivait à son amant.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Stiles se redressa, ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon et lui offrit un large sourire, sa main venant en même temps caresser tendrement la joue et la barbe brune.

\- Au fait que tu serais perdu sans moi. Que je suis indispensable à ta vie.

Les yeux de Derek s'écarquillèrent à la réponse, et ses joues se colorèrent de rose ce qui fit roucouler Stiles encore plus. Ce dernier se rapprocha lentement, cherchant à reprendre contact avec son regard intense et une fois fait il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bien content de son petit effet, le jeune homme approfondit son baiser jusqu'à temps de sentir les mains du brun le rapprocher de son corps pour qu'ils soient collés. Satisfait par le baiser passionné qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Stiles se réinstalla à sa place initiale, reprenant le suivi du film en cours à la télévision.

Derek quant à lui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'étonnait plus du comportement de son amant, celui-ci ne cessait néanmoins de l'étonner !

Se recalant comme il faut sur le canapé, il repassa son bras autour des hanches du plus jeune et cala sa tête contre la sienne, respira légèrement son odeur rassurante.

Sauf que Stiles n'était apparemment pas du même avis car il se redressa d'un seul coup, cognant au passage assez fortement son nez. Sous la douleur fugace, Derek cria quelque peu. Bien qu'il puisse guérir rapidement, il n'empêche que sur le coup cela faisait toujours extrêmement mal ! Il se tint le nez plusieurs secondes, le temps que la douleur passe et qu'il guérisse et regarda Stiles qui lui avait changé de visage, du benêt béat il était passé au visage sérieux des mauvaises idées en tête.

Et le loup connaissait très bien cette tête là et il sentait venir la bêtise grosse comme une maison.

\- On ne dispute pas beaucoup. Quasiment jamais en fait. Faudrait qu'on se dispute quand même de temps en temps, non ?

Et voilà. En plein dedans. Stiles Stilinski dans toute sa splendeur.

Il le toisa durant un temps, laissant son compagnon envisager toutes les perspectives d'une dispute le bon et le mauvais côté.

\- Non mais au moins la réconciliation ça serait du tonnerre ! Déjà que niveau sexe on est des dieux mais alors après une dispute ça serait décuplé ! Tu penses pas ?

Il ferma fortement les yeux, essayant de ne pas s'énerver contre son amant ce qui lui donnerait raison et affirmerait que l'idée de dispute amènerait à du sexe encore plus incroyable. Chose qu'il ne pensait pas vu que c'était plus qu'incroyable avec Stiles.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Pas juste.

Et ainsi Stiles se rassit non pas à sa place, cela aurait été trop facile mais écarté de Derek sans pouvoir le toucher. Le loup se massa les sinus et soupira, tendit sa main et attrapa son amant par le bras pour le remettre contre lui.

\- Je savais que tu m'aimais trop pour qu'on se dispute.

Ne pas répondre. Surtout ne pas répondre et ne pas chercher de logique. Néanmoins un petit sourire apparu sur le coin des lèvres de Derek. Stiles n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il l'aimait trop pour se disputer avec lui même si parfois il était à deux doigts de faire une remarque face à ses propos.

\- On pourra quand même faire l'amour tout à l'heure hein ?

Claque mentale.

\- Dites les gars. Vous avez pas oublié qu'on était là ? _Demanda Scott d'une voix maladroite, les autres les regardant eux aussi._

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit tandis que les joues de Derek chauffaient à nouveau. Y'a pas à dire, Stiles adorait ce genre de soirée pack !

* * *

Chu chu !


	5. mai : Rien ne va jamais !

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le fameux OS du mois de mai !**

 **Alors ce mois-ci un peu de mauvaise humeur ? Ah et un amant parfait comme d'habitude !**

 **Je remercie les guest :**

 _Sasunaruchan : Contente que la chute ait bien surpris ! Toujours et pour toujours avec eux ! merci pour la review Chu_

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **mai : Rien ne va jamais !**

Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée.

Déjà ce matin son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Il avait couru partout dans le loft pour trouver ses affaires parce qu'évidemment elles avaient choisi ce jour là pour s'éparpiller partout !

Et au moment où il se disait qu'il pouvait rattraper une partie de son retard en roulant plus vite - sans se faire arrêter pour dépassement de vitesse par son père - sa voiture l'avait tout simplement lâchée ! Elle avait bien choisi son jour celle là aussi !

En fait quand rien ne va... bah rien ne va et jusqu'au bout !

Il était remonté en quatrième vitesse jusqu'au loft pour demander à Derek de le déposer à son travail. Encore heureux que son amant commençait plus tard que lui.

Là il avait pensé que sa journée allait s'arranger que les petits tracas du matin n'étaient qu'une mauvaise passe.

Non du tout.

Journée de merde en somme.

La journée à son travail avait été éreintante et quasiment sans pause. Ils étaient surbookés.

Donc à présent il était bien content d'être rentré chez lui, savourant son état de larve humaine sur le canapé en cuir noir.

Sur le moment il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde, surtout avec une main chaude qui passait de temps en temps dans ses mèches courtes. Un petit soupir franchi ses lèvres, tirant un rire à son bienfaiteur.

\- Te moque pas.

\- Je ne me moque pas. Tu veux prendre une douche pour te décontracter ?

\- Hmm.

D'un pas las il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant tomber ses vêtements au fil de ses pas, ne se souciant pas de les retrouver au milieu du chemin au retour. Comme un zombie, il rentra dans la cabine de douche et alluma le jet au plus fort. Sauf qu'évidemment au lieu de l'eau chaude ce fut de l'eau froide voire glacée qui sortit du pommeau lui tirant un cri de surprise.

Gémissant et grelottant de froid il s'emmitoufla dans le peignoir cotonneux et sortit de la salle de bain, vaincu par K.O. Une fois réchauffé, il pesta plus qu'il ne se lamenta et retourna dans la cuisine, retrouvant Derek aux fourneaux.

La vision de dos était juste magnifique. Le tee-shirt collant la peau et serrant la musculature. C'était juste parfait. Sans attendre une seconde plus, Stiles se blottit tout contre son dos, gémissant de bien-être.

\- C'est la journée la plus pourrie de toute ma vie. Bon sans compter la fois au lycée où j'ai renversé mon plateau de la cafétéria sur mes genoux. Ou celle où des gens veulent nous tuer. Aux Alphas psychopathes où même aux sorciers vaudous. Ah et aussi quand j'ai oublié plusieurs fois mes clés. Ou bien...

Derek se retourna, laissant ce qu'il était en train de faire et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et l'embrassa pour le couper dans sa tirade. Il le fit reculer jusqu'à buter contre la table et Stiles comprenant bien évidemment le message, s'assit sur cette dernière, croisant automatiquement ses jambes derrière celle du loup.

\- Tu comptes faire évoluer la jauge de ma journée au niveau positif ?

\- Hum hum. Ca démarre bien ?

\- Plus que bien ! _Sourit le jeune homme en ré-embrassant son compagnon._

Il l'entraîna avec lui sur la table, s'allongeant sur son dos tandis que Derek le surplombait. Il sentit les pans de son peignoir s'ouvrir et s'en réjouit. Qui avait-il de mieux pour faire évoluer sa journée ? Sur le moment il ne voyait vraiment rien d'autres et puis les mains du loup qui commençaient à lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses n'allaient surtout pas l'aider dans sa réflexion.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent d'elles-mêmes aux mèches brunes pendant que son amant déposait des baisers le long de son torse, ne cherchant pas à le torturer et allant directement à ses envies.

Son homme était parfait.

Enfin tout aurait pu être parfait si la sonnette de l'entrée n'avait pas retentit.

\- Pitié non !

Derek releva la tête, embrassa rapidement son amant avant de lui fermer les pans de son peignoir.

\- Je vais voir ne bouge pas.

\- Y'a intérêt que tu es commandé une pizza et que ce soit le livreur Derek Hale parce que je te jure que là ma jauge est remplie de négativité.

Alors qu'il observait son compagnon ouvrir la porte, il sut que le bruit d'escarpins claquant sur son plancher ne correspondait pas du tout aux baskets du livreur de pizza. A moins que la politique de la pizzeria ait changé.

\- Stiles. C'est pour toi.

Grommelant, le jeune homme se leva, réajustant peignoir.

\- J'interromps quelque chose ?

\- Lydia Martin depuis quand te préoccupes-tu d'interrompre les choses ?

\- C'est vrai. J'organise une soirée samedi prochain et je voulais savoir si vous étiez libres ?

\- Et tu t'es déplacée juste pour ça ? _Souligna Stiles arquant un sourcil._

\- Mon meilleur ami me manquait et je passais dans le coin.

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit et il prit sa meilleure amie dans les bras.

\- On se fait un débriefing demain matin ?

\- Starbucks à huit heures ? _Affirma t-elle._

\- Ca marche ! A demain Lyd's ! _Répondit le châtain en fermant la porte et lui faisant un clin d'œil_. Bien. Où on en était nous ?

Derek se rapprocha de lui et lui redéfit la ceinture de son peignoir, passant lentement un doigt sur son bas-ventre, descendant beaucoup plus bas.

\- A ta jauge de positivité qui remontait ?

Stiles acquiesça, prit la main de son amant et l'entraîna dans leur chambre. Sa jauge de positivité n'allait pas augmenter en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux !

* * *

Chu chu


	6. juin : Moment coquin

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le fameux OS du mois de juin !**

 **Alors ce mois-ci un survol de lemon, de costumes éparpillés ! Avec ces deux-là y'a toujours à faire !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **juin : Moment coquin**

Le propriétaire des clubs de sport et fitness dans lesquels Derek travaillait organisait chaque année un gala pour ses employés et aussi pour ses plus fidèles membres du club.

Alors bien sur Derek était invité avec une personne de son choix. Il n'avait pas besoin d'inviter le reste de leurs amis, sachant que presque tous était membre du club selon les niveaux.

En fait tous se rendait à la salle de sport sauf Stiles. Et ce n'est pas la faute à Derek de ne pas avoir su convaincre son compagnon de faire du sport avec lui. Non. Tout simplement que Stiles et le sport cela faisait 2. Voire 3. D'ailleurs s'il réfléchissait bien aux années de Lacrosse auxquelles Stiles avait participé, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour le reste des années.

Se perdant dans ses pensées Derek n'entendit pas son amant avancer et se placer derrière lui face au grand miroir du mur de l'entrée tandis qu'il réajustait le col de sa chemise. Ce miroir avait été l'idée de Stiles en emménageant. Il disait que cela agrandissait la pièce et était bien pratique avant de sortir du loft pour vérifier que tout était en place sur soi. Au début Derek n'y avait pas vu grand intérêt, surtout que le miroir faisait quasiment deux mètres de hauteur.

Mais quand il releva la tête pour voir son reflet et qu'il y découvrit à travers le regard pétillant de son compagnon il comprit.

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ? _S'amusa-t-il en fixant ses prunelles à celles marronnées._

Pour toute réponse Stiles se contenta de se mordre les lèvres ce qui augmenta l'excitation -déjà présente du loup. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression et en vu des pupilles de plus en plus dilatées du plus jeune il n'allait pas pouvoir passer à côté.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? _Gronda sensuellement le loup._

\- Je m'étais dit que peut-être... _Commença Stiles en le tournant vers lui, tripotant son col de ses mains tout en jetant des coups d'œil au miroir._

\- Peut-être ? _Répéta Derek tout en suivant le regard de son compagnon._

Les lèvres du brun se retroussèrent à l'idée de son amant. Il venait de comprendre ce qui passait par la tête du plus jeune et celui lui plaisait. Grandement même.

Félinement il avança d'un pas pour coller son corps contre le sien, les mains saisissant les hanches et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Stiles se laissa faire, passant automatiquement ses bras autour du cou du loup. Agrippant fermement les fesses du châtain, Derek entreprit de le soulever tout en le poussant contre le mur. Une fois collé au mur, le désir de Stiles monta d'un cran à la vue du reflet de Derek et lui dans le miroir.

Et vu le renflement qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse, cette position ne le laissait pas du tout indifférent le brun.

\- T'es trop bien habillé.

\- Et ?

\- On va être en retard au gala. C'est mal vu. _Annonça Stiles tout en caressant le torse musclé devant lui._

Ne répondant même pas au plus jeune, Derek se contenta simplement de sortir sa chemise de son pantalon, d'ouvrir ce dernier et de laisser tomber le tout à ses chevilles, libérant par la même occasion son sexe.

Les joues rougies et le souffle court, Stiles marmonna dans son coin un "fuck le gala" et entreprit de déboutonner au plus vite les derniers boutons de la chemise blanche. Assez fier de son effet, le brun en profita pour l'embrasser, descendant de l'arête de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, aspirant la peau.

Ses mains s'occupant du pantalon noir, il le fit descendre sur les cuisses musclées et commença à le caresser plus intimement à travers le tissu, frustrant grandement Stiles. Ce dernier grogna et fit décaler son amant pour pouvoir balancer les bouts de tissus restants au loin dans la pièce. Il s'accola de lui-même au mur et incita son amant à le rejoindre en lui faisant signe du doigt.

En moins d'une seconde Derek lui souleva les jambes et l'agrippa aux hanches, grognant de plaisir.

\- Tu me rends fous.

\- Toi aussi...Hmmm... Toi aussi. _Réussit à répondre le châtain pendant que Derek accomplissait des merveilles en le préparant._

Son regard ne quittait pas le miroir en face, qui laissait voir le magnifique postérieur contracté du brun, ses coups de reins de plus en plus poussés à mesure du plaisir qui montait. Le meilleur fut de voir les muscles de son dos se crisper un à un sous l'effort. La peau mate brillant par le luminaire accroché au plafond, voir ses ongles se planter profondément dans la chair tellement la jouissance se rapprochait.

Son dos avait beau frapper le mur, il se fichait royalement des bleus qu'il aurait le lendemain et ses gémissements de plus en plus fort se répercutant en écho sur les murs de l'entrée -d'ailleurs il faudrait penser à rajouter des meubles pour diminuer cet écho pour les prochains fois- allaient l'amener à l'orgasme.

Il resserra sa prise sur le dos de Derek tandis que ce dernier l'embrassait à perdre haleine pendant que la jouissance les gagnait.

 **oooOOOooo**

Ils descendirent de voiture à la hâte, réajustant chacun leur tenue. Ils n'avaient quoi ? Qu'une heure ou deux de retard à la soirée ?

Stiles se mit à rire alors que Derek lui prenait la main pour entrer dans l'établissement.

\- Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Parce que mon cher loup, mon portable contient une vingtaine de messages et une dizaine d'appels et le tien a reçu plusieurs notifications également.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et à peine avaient-ils franchi le pas de la porte qu'une bande de monstres affreux armés d'escarpins et de cravates se précipitèrent vers eux.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

Derek grommela dans sa barbe toujours en tenant fermement la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

\- On parlait de décoration d'intérieur et on n'a pas vu le temps passer. _Justifia Stiles, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres._

Lydia haussa un sourcil et le jaugea du regard, se rapprochant de lui pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- J'espère que la prochaine fois que je viendrai la décoration sera magnifique alors. En attendant, ta chemise est à l'envers donc j'espère que pour la décoration tu engageras un professionnel. _Sourit la jeune femme tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

Stiles baissa les yeux en constatant avec amusement qu'effectivement sa chemise était à l'envers et boutonnée de travers.

Ce léger détail ne l'empêchera pas d'affirmer son idée sur les miroirs et qu'au final un miroir sur le plafond au dessus du lit allait être la meilleure chose au monde.

* * *

Chu chu


	7. juillet : T'as fini cramé !

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le fameux OS du mois de juillet !**

 **Livré avec un peu de retard ! Sorry je suis partie en vacances ce qui a décalé la publication de cette histoire ! Mais ayé je suis revenue et je rattrape tout ! =)**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **juillet : T'as fini cramé !**

D'accord D'accord. Derek l'avait bien prévenu mais quand même ça faisait un mal de chien !

Allongé sur le ventre sur le lit de leur chambre d'hôtel, il gémissait de douleur. Mais pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Pas juste !

Il ferma les yeux quand une vive douleur l'irradia et gémit enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller moelleux. Heureusement qu'il était là celui-là ! Pas comme son amant qui avait disparu depuis plusieurs minutes ! Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Frustré, il battit rageusement ses jambes contre le lit ce qui tira une nouvelle fois sa peau, laissant passer un cri de détresse entre ses lèvres.

Il avait envie de pleurer, littéralement. Parce que premièrement il s'agissait de leurs premières vraies vacances depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble et voilà comme cela se terminait. Aussi vite que cela avait commencé.

Deuxième : ce n'était pas juste !

De toute manière, ce n'était pas sa faute ! Non pas du tout ! C'était la faute à la météo d'abord ! S'il n'avait pas fait autant de soleil son dos n'aurait pas cramé !

Alors qu'il se renfrognait pour la centième fois en moins d'une heure, la porte de la chambre claqua et le matelas s'affaissa.

\- Ca va ?

\- Vraiment Derek ?

Le loup se mordit la lèvre. Soit, ce n'était pas la bonne question mais il avait prévenu son amant de se badigeonner de crème solaire car les indices UV étaient au maximum.

\- Tu as mal ?

\- Moui.

Le brun se pencha légèrement en avant et déposa doucement sa main sur la nuque rougie. Immédiatement des veines noires apparurent sur son bras et un soupir de bien-être de la part de Stiles. Au bout de quelques minutes, il retira sa main toujours précautionneusement pour ne pas effleurer encore plus les brûlures sur le dos habituellement pâle.

\- Encore. _Soupira le plus jeune le visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller._

\- Je vais te passer la crème que je viens d'acheter ça va te faire du bien.

Stiles gémit encore une fois, tentant de se relever pour voir son amant sauf qu'évidemment sa peau le tira un grand coup et le fit se recoucher en un rien de temps. Quant à Derek, il tenta de refreiner un petit rire face à la situation dans laquelle était son amant.

\- Te moque pas.

\- Je ne me moque pas. _Répondit Derek en caressant doucement la tête de son amant_. Mais je t'avais prévenu.

Marmonnant dans l'oreiller Stiles battit rapidement des pieds contre le matelas, s'attirant également par ce mouvement une vive douleur.

\- Aiiieuh ! Mais j'en ai marre ! Derek guéris-moi !

\- Tu sais bien que contre les brûlures je ne peux rien faire.

\- Pas juste.

Tandis que Stiles continuait à déblatérer et maugréer contre les lois de l'univers –enfin c'était les quelques mots que le loup avait retenu dans toute la diatribe- son amant s'occupait lui de décapsuler la crème et d'en prendre en grande quantité dans ses mains.

Il s'agenouilla sur les draps à présent totalement froissés, preuve que Stiles avait essayé de gigoter comme il pouvait, surplomba son corps en commençant à appliquer doucement la crème.

Immédiatement, la tension émanant du corps du plus jeune s'échappa à ce simple contact.

\- Oh mon dieu je t'aime.

\- Je sais.

Le loup étala la crème de plus en plus, des épaules en descendant vers ses reins, laissant la crème pénétrer au maximum. La peau de son amant était vraiment rougie, voire plus que rouge. Les homards pouvaient être jaloux de cette couleur.

Stiles commençait à vraiment se détendre, poussant cette fois-ci de petits gémissements de bien-être tout en vantant les louanges du brun entre deux. Ce qui faisait sourire ce dernier.

S'arrêtant pour reprendre de la crème entre ses mains et s'occuper des jambes tout aussi rouges que le dos, il se fit légèrement réprimander par un soupir de mécontentement de cet arrêt apparemment considéré comme « brutal » de sa part.

\- Je peux aussi te laisser comme ça.

\- Même pas en rêve tu m'aimes trop pour ça.

Se penchant en avant, Derek chatouilla l'oreille –qui par miracle avait échappé à la couleur rouge- et fit frissonner le corps entier sous lui.

\- Et t'as drôlement de la chance.

\- Hum je sais mon loup je sais.

Derek se releva et continua son massage sur les jambes, laissant la crème faire son effet à cet endroit aussi.

Une fois terminé, il se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain, pour bien nettoyer ses mains de cette crème. Le pharmacien lui avait dit que c'était une crème ultra efficace pour ce genre de blessures. En espérant, qu'elle ferait vraiment effet et soulagera son amant.

Revenant dans la chambre il s'étonna vivement du silence qui y régnait, parce que même blessé et dans la douleur, Stiles continuait à parler encore et encore. Il s'approcha du lit pour constater que ce dernier s'était endormi, un sourire sur son visage.

Le brun sourit et contourna le lit pour se coucher à ses côtés, veillant à ne pas trop toucher à son dos.

Il déposa un baiser sur l'oreille non meurtrie et chuchota tout contre.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit de mettre de la crème solaire.

Stiles gigota dans son sommeil faisant sourire le loup qui se rallongea et ferma les yeux laissant le sommeil l'emporter à son tour.

Les vacances avec Stiles n'étaient pas de tout repos mais il ne les échangerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

Chu chu


	8. août : Il faut que je t'avoue

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le fameux OS du mois d'août !**

 **Toujours de la tendresse, un peu de malice et un shérif qui adore les idées de Derek !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **août : Il faut que je t'avoue…**

Il était bien là, allongé sur le côté dans les draps frais et doux dans le meilleur matelas de l'univers. Ses yeux s'ouvraient petit à petit tentant tant bien que mal de faire face à la lumière environnante. Malgré quelques grognements et clignements de paupières, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux complètement, tombant sur son réveil.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se lève sinon il allait être en retard sur les plans prévus de la journée.

Ce soir son père venait manger et ce qui était assez drôle dans cette histoire c'était la réaction de Derek. Tout devait être prêt et parfait à temps pour ce soir. A croire qu'il avait encore peur de son père. Stiles pouffa quelque peu à cette idée.

Un mouvement à ses côtés le fit sourire et un corps chaud se rapprocha doucement de lui, un bras entourant sa taille.

\- Hey mon loup. Bien dormi ?

\- Humgpfh.

\- Oui moi aussi j'ai bien dormi si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai fait des rêves de folie qui impliquait toi, moi et un pot de miel. Je ne savais pas que les loups étaient comme les ours attirés par le miel. Enfin le miel et moi parce que crois-moi t'étais gravement attiré par mon corps fabuleux et puis tout ce miel ! Tu te rends compte… Heureusement les abeilles n'étaient pas de la partie parce que sinon…

\- Stiles.

\- Oui ?

\- Dors.

Se retournant, il fit face au visage totalement chiffonné du brun et de son air encore endormi. Pour un loup garou il avait l'air d'un chiot endormi dans le coin d'un coussin.

\- Non je ne peux pas je dois préparer le repas pour ce soir et j'ai eu une idée hier soir. Je vais faire le plat préféré de la famille Stilinski ! Papa sera content.

Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent en grand à cette annonce. Le plat préféré de la famille Stilinski ? Aie… Lui ce n'était surement pas son préféré.

Tout se mélange de nourriture était en quelque sorte… non. Vraiment pas son truc. Rien qu'à l'idée, la nausée montait en puissance. Et vu les sourcils de Stiles qui se fronçaient, sa tête n'avait pas dû passer inaperçue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Mouais. Tu fais une de ces têtes. C'est le fait que Papa vienne qui te stresse ?

\- Non.

Stiles sourit et avança son visage face à celui du brun, déposant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Au fur et à mesure du baiser, le corps du plus jeune se déplaça de lui-même par-dessus celui de Derek, le surplombant à califourchon. Ils finirent par se séparer.

\- T'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer.

Et sans profiter plus du moment présent, Stiles se leva rapidement, se saisissant au passage d'un jogging et teeshirt pour descendre à la cuisine commencer sa préparation.

Une grimace envahit le visage du loup. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen d'éviter ce repas.

Oui… Non. Chose improbable. Le shérif était invité donc il ne pouvait pas être absent. Par contre il pouvait faire changer d'avis son amant !

Bonne idée ! Trouver une autre idée de repas sans éveiller les soupçons. Il sortit du lit en un rien de temps, prêt à rejoindre son amant et exécuter son plan.

\- Je suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée. _Marmonna Stiles en vérifiant une dernière fois la préparation de ses plats._

\- Si tu vas voir. Je suis sur que ton père sera content.

\- Mouais. Il aurait sans doute préféré le repas spécial Stilinski.

Derek était heureux. Il avait réussi il ne savait pas trop encore comment à faire changer d'avis son amant ! Et puis au moins ce plat là était plus simple à faire et avait pris moins de temps que le premier initialement prévu, et l'activité de remplacement avait été géniale.

\- Derek ? Derek ? _Appela Stiles_. Ce n'est pas le moment de repenser à ce qu'on a fait cet après-midi ! Mon père va bientôt arriver !

Au même moment la sonnette retentit. Stiles se précipita pour ouvrir à son père, Derek à sa suite mais plus lentement.

\- Ah fiston ! Comment ça va ? Derek !

\- Ca va Papa ! Allez viens t'asseoir, j'apporte les boissons.

Le shérif s'assit sur le canapé et observa Derek. Ce dernier avait l'air assez tendu.

\- Tu sais que je ne vais rien te faire Derek ?

\- Oui. Oui. Enfin je crois. _Marmonna celui-ci en tournant la tête vers la cuisine où la voix de Stiles résonna_.

\- J'ai failli faire le plat préféré de la famille Stilinski ce soir mais Derek m'a convaincu que c'était trop compliqué et de faire quelque chose de plus simple. Ca t'ira tu n'es pas trop déçu ? _Continua le plus jeune de l'autre côté du mur à préparer le plateau pour les apéros._

\- Le plat préféré des Stilinski. Tu l'as vraiment empêché de faire ce plat Derek ?

Oh. Le ton du shérif était bizarre, pas forcément menaçant mais restait tout de même étrange et le loup ne savait pas s'il devait répondre.

\- Euh oui.

\- Oh mon dieu merci fils ! Tu nous sauves la vie !

\- Ah euh. De rien.

\- J'ai ce plat en horreur et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Stiles l'adore !

\- C'est Stiles. _Répondit le brun un sourire sur les lèvres._

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire à la réponse sans entendre Stiles revenir les mains chargées et la mine outrée.

\- Comment osez-vous ! Le plat préféré des Stilinski ! Derek tu es un traître !

\- Stiles enfin. _Dédramatisa son père._ Tu sais très bien qu'hormis ta grande tante, personne n'aime ce plat. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'évertues à le faire encore.

\- Pour te faire plaisir mais apparemment…

\- Stiles…

\- Non mais vous êtes des hommes cruels. De toute manière Papa je te pardonne mais Derek… tu aurais dû me dire au lieu de m'amadouer et de contourner la chose !

Stiles repartit dans la cuisine, allant chercher les dernières préparations.

\- Je suis désolé Derek.

\- Ne vous en faites pas il s'en remettra. Je vais voir s'il a besoin d'aide dans la cuisine.

\- Oui oui.

Le loup s'éclipsa et s'avança vers son amant qu'il trouva la tête penchée dans le frigo, surement à la recherche d'une de ses verrines. Il s'approcha de lui l'encerclant par la taille et fermant le frigo en même temps.

Il le retourna et avant que son amant ait pu dire quelque chose, l'embrassa langoureusement. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Derek se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je me ferais pardonner ce soir en faisant tout ce que tu veux…avec du miel.

Un dernier baiser et il repartit dans le salon rejoindre le shérif, laissant son amant pantelant.

\- Papa ! On va laisser tomber l'apéro, on va passer tout de suite au plat !

Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Stiles retourna lui aussi dans le salon.

Il adorait son père, mais les excuses de Derek allaient être exquises et succulentes !

* * *

Chu chu


	9. sept : Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre !

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le fameux OS du mois de septembre !**

 **Un petit moment de la vie quotidienne ! Et un peu d'inspiration sur les séries que je regarde ! Derek reste génial et Stiles est adorable !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **septembre : Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre !**

Ce soir c'était sa soirée. Et il attendait cela depuis plus de quatre mois. Tout le monde était prévenu, enfin normalement. A peine sortie de sa voiture qu'il se précipita pour grimper les marches du loft. Derek ne rentrait pas tout de suite donc il allait pouvoir profiter un maximum de son rendez-vous.

Claquant la porte d'entrée, il se déchaussa rapidement, sautillant presque tellement sa dernière chaussure s'accrochait à lui. Il parsema l'appartement de ses vêtements et se dirigea hâtivement en trottinant dans la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit plusieurs minutes après, les cheveux encore humides, habillé d'un jogging et du sweatshirt de Derek. Alors d'abord ce n'était pas du vol de vêtements entre amants. Non le sweatshirt de son loup était tout simplement beaucoup mieux que le sien et puis il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas le porter parce que justement il appartenait au brun. Et puis Derek adorait le voir le porter !

Jetant un œil à la pendule accroché au mur, il jura entre ses dents quand il se rendit compte de l'heure. Il allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous ! Farfouillant à la vitesse de la lumière dans les placards il grommela dans sa barbe et se maudit d'avoir oublié de faire les courses.

Son dernier espoir se trouvait dans le frigo et il sourit en voyant une assiette recouverte de papier d'aluminium avec un petit mot dessus. Ok après son rendez-vous il sauterait sur Derek pour le remercier mais avant ça on l'attendait !

Dans un grand élan, il sauta sur le canapé –veillant bien à ne pas faire tomber son assiette –et s'assit confortablement prêt à affronter son rendez-vous le plus important.

Se saisissant de la télécommande il alluma la télévision en même temps qu'il engouffrait un bâtonnet garni dans sa bouche. Les images commencèrent à peine à s'afficher qu'un gémissement profond le prit. Il était arrivé pile à temps.

Quarante deux minutes de bonheur l'attendaient ! Et d'enfin pouvoir combler sa frustration après ses mois d'attente.

Totalement perdu dans sa contemplation de l'écran plat et de ce qui s'y passait, il engloutit la totalité des garnitures présentées dans l'assiette sans y faire attention. Il rit à certaines répliques et scènes, savourant entièrement ses quarante minutes.

La musique de fin retentissant il soupira, laissant le plaisir le gagner encore quelques secondes. Maintenant il allait devoir attendre la semaine prochaine pour son prochain rendez-vous.

La fatigue de la journée retombant il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et rapporta son assiette dans l'évier de la cuisine. Traînant des pieds, il se rendit dans la chambre prêt à s'endormir pendant plusieurs heures, surtout que demain matin il pourrait en profiter et faire la grasse matinée dans les bras de son amant. Enfin si ce dernier acceptait de dépasser son quota d'heures de sommeil !

Exténué, il ferma la porte de la chambre et sourit en apercevant son loup dans le lit à sa place en train de lire un livre. Enfouissant son nez dans le petit col du sweatshirt, il respira intensément, scrutant avec attention le brun. Quelque part, il avait un petit côté Steve McGarett de sa série préférée.

Avec un petit rire, il s'avança vers le lit, faisant lever les yeux verts de sa lecture intense.

Derek avait accepté sa passion sans faille de ses rendez-vous séries et dire qu'il avait parfois plusieurs rendez-vous était peut être un euphémisme. Il regardait étonnamment beaucoup de séries et parfois durant une journée entière pour rattraper son retard. Et de temps en temps le loup regardait avec lui mais apparemment Hawaii 5-O ne lui avait pas laissé une bonne impression puisque depuis l'année dernière il ne le dérangeait même pas pour venir l'embrasser quand il rentrait du travail tandis que lui était devant la télé.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Stiles et dans un mouvement brusque il sauta sur le lit, chevauchant son amant. Prenant son livre des mains et le posant délicatement sur la table de chevet – le livre avait toujours plus de chance que le loup- il posa ses mains sur le torse musclé tout en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu étais jaloux.

Derek leva son regard vers lui tandis que ses mains trituraient le bas de son propre sweatshirt, un petit sourire esquissant ses lèvres.

\- Ton petit doigt se trompe souvent.

\- Pas cette fois. Et il a des preuves. _Chuchota le plus jeune entourant son cou de ses bras._

\- Lesquelles. Je suis curieux de les entendre.

\- Hm Hm. Tu ne regardes jamais la série Hawaii 5-O avec moi.

Un grondement résonna dans la gorge du loup amusant Stiles.

\- Tu vois. Mon petit doigt a raison. Tu es jaloux Derek Hale.

Derek se pencha en avant, ses mains passant sous son vêtement pour trouver le ventre chaud de son amant.

\- Peut-être mais en attendant ce n'est pas le sweatshirt de Steve McGarett que tu portes.

Stiles rit, tout en se faisant basculer vers l'arrière sur le lit, un loup garou le surplombant. Y'a pas à dire Steve McGarett pouvait se rhabiller, son loup était meilleur.

* * *

Chu chu !


	10. octobre: Essayons de rester encore sobre

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le fameux OS du mois d'octobre !**

 **Ce soir c'est Halloween alors qui dit Halloween dit petit OS dessus ! Stiles est totalement lubrique et l'assume ! Et Derek reste Derek !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **octobre : Essayons de rester encore sobre !**

Tout devait être prêt pour ce soir. La décoration, la nourriture et surtout les farces ! Pour une fois que c'était lui qui recevait à Halloween ! Enfin lui et Derek mais surtout plus lui, étant donné la mine renfrognée de son amant depuis cette annonce.

D'accord, l'année dernière ils avaient fini cette nuit d'halloween de la meilleure des manières mais tout ne pouvait pas être semblable chaque année ! Surtout vu ce qu'il faisait durant le reste de cette année.

Stiles sourit à ses dernières pensées tout en reprenant un chocolat de la boîte qu'on lui avait offert le matin même au centre commercial lors de ses derniers achats. Et au vu de la boîte à moitié vide, ces chocolats étaient délicieux !

Il ferma les yeux au parfum envoutant s'emparant lentement de ses papilles pour laisser place à une petite sensation de fraîcheur et de goût épicé. Y'a pas à dire les chocolats étaient merveilleux.

Un grondement sourd le sortit de son extase gustative et il coula son regard vers la source du bruit. Derek se tenait là sur le pas de la porte qui séparait la cuisine du grand salon, un sourcil froncé et les mains sur les hanches.

\- Oui ?

\- Le fouillis dans le salon, je ne vais pas le ranger.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel –pour une fois que c'était lui- et dépassa son compagnon pour se rendre dans le salon où trônait fièrement toutes ses décorations. Des fausses toiles d'araignées en coton traînaient sur tous les coins de murs et une grande partie des fenêtres vitrées qu'il avait au préalable recouvertes d'un tissu sombre pour donner une meilleure sensation lugubre. Le canapé avait été poussé contre un pan de mur avec la table basse pour laisser place à une sorte de sticker formant une énorme mare de sang où baignaient des choses innommables.

La table principale avait été également poussée contre le mur d'en face et comportait déjà plusieurs saladiers pour la soirée.

\- T'exagères ! Ma décoration est superbe !

\- Hm.

\- Quoi Hm ? Allez Derek t'avais promis !

Le brun sortit à son tour de la cuisine et s'engagea vers la porte d'entrée, Stiles sur ses talons, et ouvrit la porte en grand au même moment où son amant parla de nouveau.

\- Je te ferai une fellation du tonnerre si tu veux !

Et ceci face au livreur de pizza qu'il avait appelé pour leur nourriture du midi. Et bien sur Derek avait anticipé l'annonce du livreur et maintenant il le regrettait.

Il prit la boîte des mains du livreur qui restait scotché là, la bouche ouverte sans dire un mot, et lui déposa les billets dans sa main, re-claquant la porte à son nez.

Il déposa la boîte sur le meuble de l'entrée et se tourna lentement vers son amant, bras croisés et un sourcil levé qui disait « Vraiment ? » mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

\- Oups ? _Répondit Stiles avec un sourire plutôt lubrique que remplit d'excuses_. Rooo allez Derek ! Ca va j'ai pas volé l'innocence du livreur ! Il sait ce qu'est une fellation hein ! D'ailleurs tu la veux ou pas ? Parce que moi à force d'en parler j'en ai vraiment envie !

Le loup soupira et s'avança vers son amant, récupérant la pizza au passage, et claqua un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir vers la cuisine, Stiles toujours sur ses talons.

\- Tu vas porter quoi ce soir ? _Demanda Stiles se saisissant à nouveau d'un chocolat._

\- Qu'est ce que tu manges ?

\- Des chocolats du centre commercial.

\- Ils ont une drôle d'odeur. _Annonça le loup en retroussant le nez._

\- Moi je les trouve appétissant et rien qu'en te regardant ça me donne envie que tu me fasses l'amour comme une bête sur la table tout en léchant le chocolat sur mon corps.

Un toussotement les fit tous les deux sursauter. D'abord Stiles parce qu'il pensait totalement les paroles qu'il avait dites et l'odeur de son excitation atteignait les narines du brun. Et Derek tout simplement parce qu'il était tellement absorbé par la proposition qu'il n'avait pas entendu la personne entrer dans le loft.

Et il aurait dû.

Surtout vu la tête du Shérif en ce moment même.

Il déglutit et lança un regard noir à son amant en même temps, chose quasi impossible mais il y arriva pour le principe.

\- Je t'apporte le mixeur que tu m'as demandé Stiles.

\- Oh merci Papa ! Tu veux un chocolat ?

Le shérif regarda tour à tour la boîte de chocolat, Derek puis son fils et une grimace lui parvint, tentant de chasser en même temps les images qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- Non merci, fils. Je dois retourner au poste. Amusez vous bien. Enfin je veux dire… faites… oui non. A plus tard les garçons ! _Dit le Shérif tout en ressortant du loft._

\- Alors ton déguisement ? _Reprit le plus jeune comme si rien ne venait de se passer._

\- Tu verras.

\- Oh tu me fais une surprise ?

\- Peut-être. Et arrête de manger des chocolats !

 **oooOOOooo**

D'accord. Halloween était sa fête préférée. Et il faudrait la fêter tous les jours de l'année.

D'une part parce qu'il adorait l'ambiance et pis avoir un petit ami loup garou mettait déjà bien dans l'ambiance.

D'une seconde part, parce qu'il adorait se déguiser et chaque année ses idées étaient géniales.

D'autre part, son petit ami était un dieu grec avec un corps d'Apollon et il pourrait construire un autel rien que pour vanter ses louanges.

Mais surtout. Surtout. Il adorait fêter Halloween de cette manière.

\- Haaan ! Derek ! Plus ! Mon di…haaan dieu !

Au moment même où son loup était sorti de leur chambre avant que la soirée ne commence, vêtu de son déguisement il s'en était décroché la mâchoire.

Derek s'était déguisé en Superman. Mais pas n'importe lequel. En Superman version sex tout simplement. Le costume en cuir lui saillait tous ses muscles, ses pectoraux ressortaient et il avait envie de les croquer et mon dieu ses fesses étaient moulés à la perfection !

God Damned.

Il avait attendu trois secondes –les plus longues de sa vie – avant de lui sauter dessus, de l'entraîner sur le canapé pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour sur le champ.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Là ! Oh ouiii ! Dereeeek !

L'orgasme l'atteint de plein fouet et son amant s'écroula sur lui, la sueur perlant de chaque pore de leur corps. Cela avait été intense. Très intense.

\- T'as loué le costume ? _Réussit à demander le plus jeune la respiration saccadée._

\- Acheté. _Marmonna Derek._

\- God. Le weekend prochain on re-fête Halloween de la même manière.

Derek rit contre son épaule. D'accord son amant avait des idées bizarres et oui il n'était pas pour cette soirée au départ, mais finalement il commençait à apprécier Halloween lui aussi !

* * *

Chu chu


	11. novembre : plus que quelques jours à att

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le fameux OS du mois de novembre !**

 **Toujours des idées de la part de Stiles et un début un peu du point de vue de Derek ! =)**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **novembre : Plus que quelques jours à attendre !**

Il était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, les jambes étalées de tout leur long, une tasse de café fumante dans une main et un livre dans l'autre.

L'appartement était calme, ce qui changeait des derniers jours. Stiles avait été excité comme une puce mais pas dans le terme « libérant plein d'endorphines avec lui ». Non il avait été occupé par son travail et par son hyperactivité.

Alors oui Derek aimait Stiles mais il aimait aussi ses petits moments de calme quand il ne travaillait pas et qu'il pouvait finir de lire son livre dans le silence olympien qu'était le loft en ce moment même.

Humant l'odeur de son café, il poussa un soupir de satisfaction tout en continuant à parcourir les pages de son livre.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes et quelques pages tournées, il arqua un sourcil peu confiant sur la suite des évènements. Soit, il aimait sa possibilité de quelques minutes de silence, mais cette fois-ci cela durait plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Il opta pour un rapide coup d'œil des alentours du salon mais rien en vue. Du coup il se replongea dans son livre. Autant en profiter pour continuer !

Le bruit d'un cliquetis le sortit de sa lecture. Il leva les yeux et parcourut à nouveau le salon des yeux. Personne.

Etrange. Stiles devait surement faire des expériences ou alors simplement se cogner pour la énième fois dans la porte d'un placard. Il écouta attentivement s'il entendait un gémissement ou autre mais rien, cela ne devait pas être sérieux ou important et il repartit dans sa lecture.

 **oooOOOooo**

Frottant l'éponge sur l'assiette pour la nettoyer, il partit dans ses pensées, cherchant ce qu'il allait pouvoir offrir à son amant pour Noël. Et cela s'avérait plus difficile que prévu. Passant en revu plusieurs possibilités dans sa tête, il les balayait systématiquement pour passer à la suivante.

Il allait galérer à offrir un cadeau à Stiles cette année. Ou alors il pouvait remettre le costume de Superman. Il se mordit la lèvre en repensant à ce que le plus jeune lui avait fait la dernière fois qu'il était dans son costume et avant de pousser un gémissement de pur plaisir, il se remit à frotter énergiquement l'assiette pour la seconde fois.

Le même cliquetis que cet après-midi résonna dans la pièce et il se retourna vivement pouvoir simplement voir une ombre se faufiler contre le mur en face, en direction du salon.

Stiles.

Que fabriquait-il ?

 **oooOOOooo**

Les cliquetis continuèrent au fil des jours à son plus grand désarroi. Il avait essayé de questionner Stiles sur le bruit et surtout sur ce qu'il trafiquait. Mais rien, ce dernier avait nié tout ce qu'il pouvait et même plus.

En plus les cliquetis ne se passaient pas seulement en sa présence mais aussi celle de la meute lorsqu'ils se faisaient des soirées de temps à autre. Cette histoire commençait à l'intriguer sérieusement !

Il coupa l'eau de la douche et attrapa une serviette sur l'étagère. S'essuyant rapidement il la noua autour de ses hanches, sortant en même temps dans la pièce pour se rendre à sa commode.

Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément à mettre la main sur un de ses pulls, il fut surpris à nouveau par un cliquetis mais cette fois-ci il fut plus rapide et se retourna à temps pour voir ce qu'il en coûtait réellement.

Stiles se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, à moitié caché par un des pans de mur, le visage derrière un appareil photo.

Et c'est là que Derek compris.

L'obturateur.

Depuis tout ce temps c'était ce bruit là qu'il entendait.

Il laissa le tiroir de la commode tranquille et s'approcha de son amant à pas de loup, s'amusant de voir le visage de Stiles rosir. Ce dernier baissa doucement l'appareil photo vers le bas, offrant un grand sourire de manipulateur à son compagnon.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Rien.

\- Vraiment ? _Demanda le brun à à peine quelques centimètres de son visage._

\- Humhum.

Le châtain descendit les yeux, se mordant la lèvre en voyant la serviette nouée sur les hanches de dieu, et les remonta tout en admirant les abdominaux et pectoraux à sa disposition.

Si Derek utilisait la torture physique, il était à deux doigts de tout déballer. Et rien que de penser aux doigts de Derek il se mit à gémir.

\- Alors ?

\- Si je te dis que tu le sauras bientôt tu me laisses partir sans ajouter de questions ? Ou alors tu me tortures jusqu'à ce que tu aies une réponse mais sans savoir s'il s'agit réellement de la vérité ? Parce que tu pourrais faire plusieurs hypothèses, me les soumettre mais toujours sans savoir laquelle serait la bonne. Et pis si tu as plusieurs étapes de torture comme commencer par te balader nu dans tout le loft là je ne réponds plus de rien mais si tu commences par…

Le loup ne tint plus et l'embrassa pour lui couper la parole, arrêtant de ce fait le flot insensé d'idées.

Totalement satisfait par cette décision –d'ailleurs il prenait ceci pour le début d'une belle torture- Stiles en profita tout de même pour extraire son bras tenant l'appareil photo et prendre une photo.

En entendant le son, Derek se recula et haussa un sourcil, observant son amant. Et Stiles connaissait très bien la signification de ce haussement de sourcil : « vraiment ? ».

Il sourit, embrassa chastement son loup et sortit de la pièce en entonnant une chanson.

\- Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way ! What fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh ~

D'accord. Stiles n'allait rien démordre jusqu'à Noël. Mais il pouvait tout à fait attendre encore un mois et puis il avait quelques moyens de torture sur Stiles que ce dernier allait grandement apprécier !

* * *

Chu chu


	12. décembre : Plus besoin d'attendre !

**Note** **: Coucou à tous !**

 **Voilà le dernier OS de l'année ! L'année est passée tellement vite ! O_O**

 **Un petit OS sur Noël qui j'espère vous ravira ! Alors tout le monde a été gâté pour Noël ?**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Oh je voulais avoir votre avis aussi… Est-ce que je repars pour une autre année avec eux ? Une dernière et troisième année en leur compagnie ? =)**

* * *

 **décembre : Plus besoin d'attendre !**

Le repas de Noël avait été génial. Cette année c'était lui qui recevait –enfin lui et Derek. Mais surtout lui. Il avait passé la journée en cuisine pour tout préparer. Bon d'accord Derek avait été d'une grande aide aussi. Il avait fait les courses pour lui ! Et sans râler !

Totalement satisfait du résultat de sa journée mais également de la soirée, il s'assit sur le canapé, observant tour à tour ses amis et sa famille.

Lydia discutait avec Kira dans un coin de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Surement du dernier projet créé par elle-même à son travail, cette dernière allait finir par diriger la boîte qui l'avait recrutée.

Mason, Liam et Danny s'amusaient dans un coin, à se raconter les dernières blagues en date.

Scott et Parrish trinquaient en face des grandes vitres, sachant que l'alcool ne faisait d'effet à aucun des deux. Pourquoi s'évertuaient-ils à boire ? Peut-être le plaisir de boire ? Stiles secoua la tête, ne voulant pas s'embrouiller l'esprit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà !

Son père était assis à la table avec Melissa, surement en train de digérer l'incommensurable repas qu'il venait d'engouffrer. Le shérif Stilinski avait la main posé sur son ventre, tentant de le faire rétrécir à tout prix. Le plus jeune pouffa à cette vue.

\- Tu te moques de ton père ? _Demanda une voix tout aussi remplie de malice._

Penchant la tête en arrière, il sourit en apercevant son amant, accoudé au haut du canapé, le visage près de lui.

\- Il est minuit c'est l'heure de mon baiser ?

Le loup rit et ses yeux changèrent de couleur une fraction de seconde avant de combler le peu d'espace qu'ils restaient entre eux et déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Il se recula aussitôt et observa le visage du plus jeune.

Ce dernier avait encore les lèvres en avant et les yeux fermés, cherchant à ce que le baiser s'accentue.

\- Derek ! C'est pas du jeu ! _Bouda Stiles en croisant les bras._

\- Parce que je joue ? _Interrogea le brun en arquant un sourcil._

\- Je veux un vrai baiser de star de cinéma.

\- Tu veux un tout et son contraire ? _Se moqua le loup tout en contournant le canapé._

Stiles dans toute sa splendeur lui tira la langue et détourna la tête, marquant sa frustration. Derek en profita pour s'asseoir à ses côtés et doucement lui tourner la tête pour lui donner un vrai baiser. Les bras de Stiles se décroisèrent automatiquement et un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Ouais. Derek savait donner des baisers de cinéma. Du moment que la star c'était lui.

\- J'espère que dans un des paquets sous le sapin il y a un répulsif à tant de romantisme et sensualité.

\- Sois pas jalouse Lyd's. _Rétorqua Stiles alors qu'il se rapprochait de son amant pour recommencer._

\- Hum Hum. Tu n'as demandé qu'un baiser.

\- Quoi que quoi ? DEREK HALE !

Le loup rit gentiment et se leva, laissant son amant complètement offusqué.

\- Il est minuit ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! _Annonça Melissa_. Alors les jeunes prêts pour l'ouverture de vos cadeaux ?

Personne n'eut besoin de répondre et tous se tenaient prêts, chacun à sa place. La distribution des paquets se passa dans un enthousiasme commun c'est-à-dire dans une cohue et un déchirage de paquet à une vitesse folle. Tout le monde criant de joie à chaque cadeau reçu.

Stiles observa son amant un peu dans la crainte de savoir si son cadeau allait lui plaire. Et il dû attendre ce qu'il lui paraissait une éternité car son amant avait décidé de l'ouvrir en dernier… comme par hasard !

Se mordillant la lèvre et ne pouvant empêcher sa jambe de sautiller il attendit sa réaction quand il ouvrit enfin le gros paquet. Ses gestes s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes alors qu'il le voyait mettre chaque petit cadre côte à côte, passant rapidement ses doigts sur les photos.

\- C'est pour ça que tu prenais tout en photo.

\- Oui ? Ca…ça te plait ? Je pensais que tu pourrais décorer le loft et faire un mur avec tous les cadres et puis l'album c'est pour toi, un album à souvenir avec nous tous. Bon y'a aussi beaucoup des photos de toi et moi. Et aussi de moi. Mon dieu j'ai mis trop de photos de moi, attends donne le moi je vais mettre autre chose !

Tandis qu'il se précipitait à reprendre l'album photo des mains de Derek, celui-ci crocheta son bras de libre autour de ses hanches et l'embrassa.

Stiles profita du baiser avant que des applaudissements retentissent dans toute la pièce, les sortants de la torpeur dans laquelle le loup les avait plongés.

\- Sérieusement les mecs ? Stiles si un jour tu m'offres un album photos, crois moi je ne te roulerai pas une pelle pareille !

\- Scott ! _S'exclama Kira, le frappant sur le bras._ Ils sont trop mignons !

\- Tu ne mérites pas de recevoir un album photos de ma part, faux-frère ! _Répondit Stiles pour ensuite embrasser Derek sur la joue._ Cela te plaît ?

-Beaucoup. Merci. _Lui sourit le brun._

Stiles était heureux, c'était un des plus beaux Noël qu'il avait eu. En espérant que le prochain serait encore meilleur vu la réaction de son amant !

* * *

Chu chu !


End file.
